This invention relates generally to camera housings, and particularly to an improved weatherized housing assembly for a surveillance camera.
Today, security is an ever present problem in business establishments. In retail stores, for example, shoplifting is of constant concern. In banks, robbery is an all to frequent occurrence. As a means for discouraging these activities cameras have recently been installed within such establishments to maintain public areas continuously under surveillance. Typically, these cameras either permanently record the scene in view on film or relay an image thereof to a display monitor such as a cathode ray tube observable by a security agent. The cameras are driven by electric motors so as to scan the entire area under surveillance. These motor typically rotate the camera about a generally vertical axis as well as about a generally horizontal axis in order to completely cover the area under surveillance.
In outdoor installations the equipment just described has traditionally been enclosed in metal housings. The housing is typically constructed from metal components and rotated on top of and by specially constructed heavy duty, weatherized drive motor. From a servicing standpoint the conventional means is very costly due to:
1. Weathering factor on exposed components and video cable which relays image to display monitors. PA1 2. High wind resistance is experienced causing the housing to rock back and forth on the drive motor and eventually wear out the internal gears. PA1 3. The load factor is considerable, since in the above example the drive motor must lift the camera, lens and metal housing along with ice and snow in sub-tropical climates. PA1 4. Security personnel operating equipment with remote controls can point the camera skyward and burn the sensitive tube of the camera. PA1 5. Fogging occurs within the housing preventing a visible picture.
In attempting to rectify the above short comings experienced with this type of conventional equipment, larger and more costly drive motors and non-burning cameras have been developed by the industry.
In indoor installations surveillance cameras of the type described have recently been enclosed within a dome through which light may enter but through which light may not exit. This type dome is typically constructed with a coating on the inner surface thereof of chromium which renders the dome transparent from its darker interior and substantially opaque or reflective from the lighter exterior. As a result, people within the area under surviellance are unable at any one time to determine whether or not the camera is directed towards them and observing their activities.
As exemplified by that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,856, housings for surveillance cameras have typically comprised a flat, disc shaped roof adapted to be mounted to a generally planar ceiling from which a concaved conical side cover depends. Mounted to the bottom of the side cover is a hemispherical, hollow dome. The camera drive motor is mounted to the roof and the camera itself mounted beneath the drive means within the bounds of the dome.
Though the just described housings have functioned well when shielded from weather conditions, they have failed to function satisfactorily when mounted for exterior surveillance. For example, the housing in the just described patent permits rainwater to run down the conical side of the housing and onto the dome itself. This causes the view through the dome to be severely obscured by the flow of water. In addition, the electrical wiring for supplying power and control signals to the camera motor has been merely passed through an opening in the disc shaped housing roofs. Should water be able to enter into the housing itself, it will accumulate within the dome and flood the camera. To prevent this from occurring, it has been necessary to pack the area where the electrical conduits have entered the disc shaped roof with sealing material which procedure has not been reliable. Furthermore, such attempts at converting the housing to exterior use have often required the use of encapsulated motors that are relatively expensive. The wiring within the housing has also had to have exterior insulation resulting in further costs.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a weatherized housing assembly for a surveillance camera which is successful in reducing the cost of servicing and related equipment such as drive motors cited above.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a weatherized housing assembly for a camera which eliminated the weight of ice and snow on the drive motors.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a weatherized housing assembly for a camera which prevents the user from pointing the camera skyward into the rays of the sun.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a weatherized housing assembly for a camera which eliminates the wind resistance and wind load on a turning drive motor.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a weatherized housing assembly for a camera which will remain stable when high winds are experienced.
More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide a weatherized housing assembly for a surveillance camera that eliminates the need for camera motors to be contained within weatherized casings.
Another object of the invention is to provide a weatherized housing assembly for a surveillance camera which prevents rainwater from flowing over a dome or window placed about the camera.
Another object of the invention is to provide a weatherized housing assembly for a surveillance camera of the type described which is easily installed to an extrinsic support.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a weatherized housing for a surveillance camera in which appreciable fogging of the lens and cover is eliminated.
Another object of the invention is to provide a weatherized housing for a surveillance camera of the type described which includes means for easily installing an auxiliary strobe light housing to the camera housing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a weatherized housing for surveillance camera in which the various moving parts will not freeze.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a weatherized housing assembly for a camera which is inexpensive to manufacture, durable in structure and efficient in operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a weatherized housing assembly for a surviellance camera which will give an alarm, if tampered with.
Other objects features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein like characters of reference designate corresponding parts throughout the several views.